


Omegaverse AU

by jwisdomhheartmmoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwisdomhheartmmoon/pseuds/jwisdomhheartmmoon
Summary: Ouma and Saihara date each other while face on their challenge about their secondary sex.Two versions in “if” something makes Saihara and Ouma separate each other by the force.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might not fanfic, but I decide to share on my work. I just want to express my idea on Oumasai. That’s all. The truth is I am done with my first Oumasai fanfic. I still working on edit my grammar in Oumasai fanfic with my brother now. It is an unfortunately slow process in editing version due to his busy and tight schedule. Please be patient with me. 
> 
> WARNING: Grammar Errors and No editing version

Saihara once learns that he is Omega and how’s the dangerous for him to the outside of the world when he takes the test in his middle school. He is afraid of Alpha will hunt on him and they also will treat him like a sex toy. Saihara secretly wears a collar to prevent from unwanted alpha will bite. His uncle is the only person who knows his secret. 

Saihara meets Ouma at a high school on the first day. Their first encounter, Ouma suspects something about Saihara at first and later, he interested in him. They begin to spend time together to get know each other better, but Saihara feels something strange about Ouma. 

They finally start to date each other before the summer begins. While their date, they discuss each other about the fate pairs. Ouma believes in they can be soul bonding, but Saihara doesn’t because it’s urban legend and rare case. 

Almost one year later, Saihara pushes Ouma way when Ouma attempts to have sex with him because of he afraid of finding out his secret. Ouma finally tells Saihara that he knew about his secret about Omega since their first encounter when he smells on his pheromones. It is confirmed Ouma is Alpha. That explains why Saihara feels something strange about him. Ouma also confirms he really wants Saihara as a person, not Omega. They finally have sex together on their first time in the summer before their 3rd year begin. They aren’t mating each other yet until they are ready.

1\. (Ouma accidentally impregnate Saihara)- Saihara learns he is pregnant in his third year. He begins to afraid and doesn’t know what to do with a baby. Saihara plans to take an abortion pill on his baby, but realizes he loves Ouma so much and really wants to have a life with him together. He plans to tell Ouma that they gonna have a baby, but a person threat Saihara to stay away from Ouma or else, a person will tell a whole school about Saihara’s secret. (No, it’s not because a person love in with Ouma). A person also suggests Saihara must take an abortion pill on his baby. Saihara secretly leaves Ouma for their own safety. Six years later, Saihara has a daughter is six years old and date Amami, who is beta now. His daughter gets her appearance alike Saihara’s, but has intelligent, calculate, and analyze skills from Ouma. She also an honest person, opposite from Ouma’s liar. One day, Ouma finally find Saihara, he goes running away from him, but Ouma won’t let him go. Ouma plans to take Saihara back. However, he sees Saihara has a daughter with Amami together. Ouma makes his difficult decision, he going to give up on Saihara for happiness although he doesn’t know that he is the father of Saihara’s daughter.

2\. (Saihara’s uncle force Saihara and Ouma get separate each other)- Saihara’s uncle doesn’t approve of Saihara’s relationship with Ouma. The uncle believes in Ouma doesn’t give the happiness to Saihara because he is a liar, the leader of the gang, and can be bad influence person. He also thinks Alpha like Ouma not right person for Saihara. His uncle has to make them will get separate each other. It’s really happened to them. Saihara is very confused and runs away from Ouma in the end. However, Ouma will do anything to get Saihara back.


	2. Meet Oumasai's child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Oumasai's daughter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I mention the child on my fanfic in the last chapter? No, it still not fanfic, but I decide to add more information about the child since I saw many people create the child in Danganronpa fandom. 
> 
> I’m so sorry I don’t draw it but write it. I wrote an information a lot/a long description. So enjoy reading on my OC!
> 
> *Edit* 
> 
> First name chosen

**Name:**  Saihara Akari 

 **Gender:** Female

 **Secondary Sex:** Alpha 

 **Appearance:** She has looked like Saihara a lot in her pale skin, her eyelashes, and feminine appearance, but she has Ouma’s color eyes. Her long wavy hair has a mixed color of blue and purple, but more purple highlight. She wears her long scarf chessboard headband (that scarf belongs to Ouma, Saihara gave it to her when she was a child). She has a leather jacket with buttons inside her kawaii cat shirt and medium red and black chessboard skirt. She wears her black heel boots with laces (near her knees) and a dark red nail polish.  

 **Personality:** She is mature since she was the child. She is very serious, curious, honest, and dominant girl. She also gets Ouma’s intelligent and analyzes skills. She doesn’t afraid of both stand up and speaks up for herself. She is very difficult for making friends because she is too serious and mistrust due the fact of her hating liar. Plus, she is analyzing and nosy a lot on them makes them feel uncomfortable when she meets them at the first time. She may be nosy, but never creates the rumors. She also keeps the secrets well too. She always tries to find the truth inside liar. During solve the mystery and find the truth, she does organize and strategy well with the evidence well before goes to the conclusion. Unlike Saihara, she embraces the pain truth but doesn’t realize her too honest opinion could be hurt too and the truth needs to keep sercet for good reasons. The problem is she doesn’t follow her guts due her too thinking much and doesn’t know how to have fun. Her nickname is a black cat lady, but she won’t admit she secretly loves kawaii cats because people believe it’s not fit her.

For SHSL, I don’t decide she will have a talent or normal life yet, but maybe lawyer (it’s just an idea lol). 

 **Her relationship with Saihara:** They has a loveable relationship like mother and daughter. They love to read and discuss the mystery novels together. They also enjoy spending time with each other on anything like shopping, cooking, and more. Saihara always gives the comfort and advice to her when she is sad or has the problems. She is kind of overprotection of Saihara. She learns the fight and defense style even scary glare from Maki for protecting Saihara from unwanted attention and defense herself. All she wants Saihara has the happiness.

 **Her relationship with Ouma:** She has a challenge and competition relationship with Ouma in their intelligent because they are totally opposite of honest and liar. She struggles to figure out which Ouma says with the truth and lies. She also always loses on Ouma’s game cause that she decides to set her goal to find the truth and then beats him! She knows Ouma does love Saihara, but always put the test to force Ouma must prove that he does love him. Ouma doesn't approve of her fight and defense style because of Maki. They have a rival with each other on playing the chess. She needs Ouma’s help to lie for good reasons since she is very bad at a liar. She does love her father in her heart.

 **History:** I won’t tell it so much because it can spoil on my story in Omegaverse AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to draw on my OC if you want ^^ 
> 
> Again, feel to suggestive an idea on the first name on my OC!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry my second version doesn’t have the details a lot because I personally prefer my first version. However, I think people might not comfortable with the theme of male pregnancy and I create a second version. 
> 
> No, both versions are not “The End”, but “To be continued”. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy to read on my idea with two versions! Let’s me know if you’re so confused.


End file.
